Launcer du Lac
Far from being chivalrous but not really a bad person, Launcer du Lac is the son of Sir Lancelot du Lac from the Arthurian Legends. Character Personality Many, many people have described Launcer as a jerk. 'Which he isn't. At least on the inside. On the outside, he can seem like someone who '''cares little about his peers. '''But in reality, he's just a very, very confused and lost boy. People expect him to be '''someone he isn't '-a chivalrous, brave Knight in Shining Armor. That couldn't be more opposite to what Launcer is. Very '''awkward, in the sense that he's constantly looking for the right thing to say and end up thinking too much. He's aware of all the expectations from him, and tries to live up to them. 'Not because of some self-given goal, but because he doesn't want people to be '''disappointed. ' He really, really '''doesn't like his destiny, and tends to do the same for anyone involved in it. '''He has seen all the flaws the character of Lancelot has, and all the bad sides to a seemingly heroic part to play. Launcer views his role as a '''unwitting heartbreaker. While he knows that Lancelot's love for Guinevere is supposed to be the epitome of courteous romance, he also knows that their love is also forbidden. He alsso considers Lancelot's love for Guinevere as an 'almost obsessive one. '''Even if being faithful is good, "why couldn't he just... I don't know, find someone else?" Launcer '''doesn't understand anything to people, especially girls. '''Not that he isn't clever, but he finds people extremely hard to understand, and more than ever when it comes to the stances on destiny. He doesn't get '''why the hell certain people want to follow their destiny... '''especially his half sister. (Well, he ''gets ''why she wants to follow her destiny, it's a pretty cool one. But...) Because of his lack of understanding of people, he can come across as '''inconsiderate or mean. '''More often than not, he will say something with absolutely no intention of harm, but the person will take it badly. He also values '''freedom '''and doesn't want people to be emprisoned by their destiny -he himself would give anything to be free of his if he didn't want the destiny to preserved still. Appearance Launcer has wavy honey blonde hair and remarkably clear blue eyes, almost grey. He's of average height, maybe a little taller than most, with a pale skin that blushes easily -which tends to occur pretty often around a certain girl). His colors and motifs include whites, light blues and white lilies. Fairytale – Arthurian Legend How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lancelot How does Launcer come into it? Launcer and his twin sister Lancey are the result of the infamous affair between Lancelot and Guinevere. The two latter stayed together, away from Camelot, for nine months and two days exactly. Guinevere got pregnant and stayed with Lancelot while she was pregnant, and after having given birth to the twins, she fled. Lancelot, who didn't know what the hell to do with his two newborn children, came back to Camelot -in secret, at night- and left the twins at the castle's gate. The next morning, King Arthur found them and took them in. Of course, he suspected who were their parents, but he didn't want to let two babies out in the open, and he and his wife raised the twins alongside their daughter and heiress Brittania. The three children used to get along very well. But as they grew up, of course, destiny was getting closer and closer, and they discussed about it sometimes. One time, Launcer tried to convince Britta to not follow her destiny. At first, it was out of sheer good intentions -he didn't want to have to abandon her and all-, but Britta took it very badly. They argued, and now they can't stand each other anymore. Relationships Family Father : Lancelot du Lac Hmm... Launcer doesn't remember him at all, all he knows is his destiny and the fact he abandoned him and Lancey. Mother : Gwyneth Ivere The current Queen Guinevere. Their relationship is... weird. Gwyneth isn't really at ease when it comes to her two illegitimate children and honestly, all agree to say that the least theey see each other, the better it is. Twin Sister : Lancey du Lac Even if they ddon't look like it, they love each other to bits. Which doesn't prevent them from arguing a lot, and tease each other. Lancey would like nothing more than being the next Lancelot, but... nope. Half-Sister : Brittania Pendragon just go check her page I'm too lazy to rewrite it all. Friends Arthurian Knights Well, not really friends, but Lancey dragged him in the group and he kind of -''kind of- learned to like them. Pet Launcer has a pet horse back at Camelot, named Nio. Romance Launcer is in love with Mahewenn Astolat, the next Elaine of Astolat, and honestly it really scares him. Enemies OPEN Trivia *"Launcer" is a variation of the "Lance" part of "Lancelot" *In the flower language, the lily symbolizes noble and pure feelings, which the Lancelot character is supposed to embody *Launcer in himself really doesn't embody those 'noble and pure feelings' Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Arthurian Legend